lingersfandomcom-20200224-history
Sabella Fright
Sabella Fright is a female unicorn and is the main antagonist of the film: Lingers and The Missing Flowers. She is a former helper and former friend of Diamond Flower. She is a recurring villain in the animated series. Role in the Film: Lingers and The Missing Flowers. Sabella is seen in the beginning helping Diamond in her royal decorations. She is called by Diamond on the flowers, she goes to the garden with Elena, another friend of Diamond, and she amazes by saying that the flowers have disappeared for their leader, she smiles wickedly when she sees Diamond desperate. Sabella who is in hiding she sees that Diamond receives the Lingers to assist in the missing flowers, which leaves Sabella irritated by why more people try to prevent her plan. Later in her hiding place Sabella thinks about the Lingers and that she says that no one can stop in their astute plans. Diamond and the Lingers find and investigate Sabella and Sabella confesses the truth: that she wanted to steal all the flowers to take revenge of Diamond and to become Flowerland an extinct kingdom and without happiness. Abigail asks why she's doing this. Sabella replies, "Because it's cool, nowadays it's easy to be a false friend and be the evil one who steals flowers to take revenge on that person who does not let me be the leader." Obsessed with evil Sabella steals the Scepter of Flowers with Stolen Flowers and becomes possessed and obsessed with power. Sabella now hungry for power tries to kill Diamond as punishment for not being second in command. She is held by Abigail and the Lingers, she herself threatens Abigail and her friends not to approach her otherwise she will kill them too. Sabella uses her horn as well to reach the Lingers at least to attack them while plotting her revenge against Diamond. But Abigail and the Lingers combined with their extreme power "Linger Power" managed to stop Sabella from killing Diamond, which makes her furious and her hatred and revenge is pointed and redirected to the Lingers for not letting her kill Diamond Flower. Together, the Lingers used their power "Linger Power" and defeated Sabella and managed to recover the missing flowers and managed to untie Diamond from a rope held by Sabella. Sabella for her evil punishments is punished by Flowerland, and was sent elsewhere. Meanwhile, but what the Lingers did not imagine is that Sabella was sent to Ponyland after fleeing a prison cell from Ponyland and she smirks wickedly at Ponyland as her future kingdom-city to dominate and get closer and closer To take revenge on the Lingers, promising revenge. In the animated series, Sabella is much more cruel than in the movie. Personality: Sabella is vindictive and dangerous. She at first seemed to be calm, and even harmless, until Diamond refused her to be the leader, making her show her true nature that is vengeful, dangerous, and murderous. She seems willing to take revenge on Diamond, she confesses that it is the thief who stole all the missing flowers to make the flower scepter weak and run the risk of Flowerland being extinguished, which could leave other kingdoms of Ponyland in danger. When she picks up the scepter of the flower and becomes herself she is obsessed and possessed by the power to kill Diamond Flower, but it is barred from the Lingers that she too has hatred of them for getting involved in her plans. She at the end when sent to prison she does not regret the evil she did and that she would do it all over again, so when she escaped from the Flowerland police car she arrives at Ponyland with an evil smile to the point of avenging herself on the Lingers and is Closer to them, because Sabella knows that the town the Lingers live in is the capital Ponyland. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Movie Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animals Category:True Main Villains Category:Main Characters